Changing Them to Better Fit His Desires
by Prompt Master
Summary: He didn't really care about those around him, because they all treated him like garbage. But finally he would make them respect him, no, scratch that, he would make them WORSHIP him...


Naruto calmly strode into the Hokage's office. While outside he was looking calm, inside his mind was going a mile a minute. '_Time to see if this works,' _he thought.

As usual, Tsunade was battling the legions of paperwork that seemed to materialize every time she looked away or blinked. She looked up as Naruto quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. For some reason, that unnerved her. Naruto was supposed to be the loud hyperactive fifteen year old who would act impulsively and without warning. But here… he seemed different…

As Naruto closed the door, he turned around a faced Tsunade in all her Genjutsu-clad glory. Well for now she was Genjutsu-clad, if it worked, she wouldn't be able to focus long enough to attempt to use it.

"Hello Tsunade-_chan_," Naruto seemed to say almost snobbishly.

"Brat, what the hell are you here. I thought that I made it clear that you weren't to come here after that last stunt you pulled with the mousetraps."

Naruto, however, continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "You know, those tits of yours seem like they have been milked in a long time. I think that you wouldn't be as bitchy all the time if you let someone bend you over and squeeze those udders."

Tsunade was pissed. The nerve of the brat, just walking in and insulting her like this. As her vision clouded over with rage, she didn't notice Naruto making a sequence of hand seals.

_Inu Ne Uma Uma Hitsuji Tatsu Tori I Saru __**Ushi**_

As Naruto finished, he murmured **Taiton: Henkyuu no Byakuton** (Desires Release: White Release of the Strange Nine), and before the angered Hokage could strike him, she felt something bubbling up inside of her.

Naruto smirked as he saw Tsunade fall forward, clutching her stomach in what seemed to be a mix of pleasure and pain. Suddenly, she screamed out as her body began to undergo a change. Porcelain-smooth skin began to develop spots that merged together to form a black and white pattern on her body. Her scream began to become hoarse, as her vocal chords rearranged themselves to accommodate her new role in life. Tsunade looked up at Naruto, who was smirking as she underwent her transformation. The previously sharp look in her eyes slowly faded, and was replaced with a vacant and lust-filled look. By now, her screaming had finally finished, and she was now moaning and pawing at her own breasts, which had become dislodged from her now shredded shirt. The pattern had not reached her face, and so the previously quick-to-anger Hokage's skin shone as she gasped for air.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. '_Thank Kami that worked,_' he thought. '_If she was still coherent after that, I would not have survived the punch she was about to deliver._' Then his face returned to his previous, dark smile. "Well Tsunade-chan, I don't think you'll be thinking about anything other than your tits and getting them juiced, so as this is the first time you are going through this, I'll let you off easily." Producing a scroll from his jacket, he quickly materialized a bucket, a cowbell, and a stool.

Tsunade's eyes lit up at the sight of the items, and began mooing piteously as she squeezed her size H breasts. Even though she could not understand what was happening at this point, for some reason, the sight of the items made her unbearably wet, and if she wasn't milked soon, she wouldn't last much longer before she would begin to masturbate furiously.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto quickly beckoned towards the increasingly horny woman. "Come here, Milk-Tits, that's your new name. Come here and stand on the table." Milk-Tits was quick to reply, she couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

"Bend over Milk-Titis, come on, on hand and knees, alright? There you go, good girl." Naruto placed the bucket on the desk, under her swaying breasts and began to gently massage the woman's udders. Before long, milk was spewing forth into the bucket at a fast rate. Tsunade was moaning, and bucking her hips wildly into space. As Naruto finished with the milking, he quickly got on the desk behind Tsunade, and pulled down his pants.

"You've been a good girl Milk-Tits, and now that I have milked your tits, its time to milk. Your. CUNT!" Naruto slammed into the love drunk woman with enough force to knock her off her arms so that she was lying down with her face pressed against the desk and breasts crushed against her chest. She was too exhausted to moan, let alone move, that she simply became lost in the sea of pleasure that was Naruto's cock in her pussy.

After nearly ten minutes of continuous fucking, Naruto was finally reaching climax. He was slick with his sweat and the juices of Tsunade's many orgasms. As he thrust faster and faster into her pussy and got ready to unload, he remembered to think of the final programming that would be set within her body and mind. With a mighty thrust, he released all his frustrations and tensions into the happy pile of flesh that was writhing in front of him.

Tsunade awoke with a completely sore body. '_Was that a dream?_' If it was, she wasn't sure if she would ever sleep normally again. It was almost as if she was in a theater, watching her current life pass her, but unable to do anything other than scream. As she sat up, she realized that she was still in her office and that it was around ten o'clock at night. Her office was clean, all the paperwork was done, and Naruto was sitting to the right of her staring at her… Wait, what? She snapped her head towards him, and sure enough, he was simply sitting quietly, arms crossed and head tilted back, watching her come out of her daze. She was deeply unnerved. From the dream, the cleanliness of her room, and his dark presence in the room, she wasn't sure how to feel. Finally she chose to speak. "Gaki, what the hell are you doing in my room this late?"

Naruto's eyes danced with amusement. "You mean you don't remember?"

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat. "W-What do you mean remember? I've been cooped up in this room the entire day, and you expect me remember a single instant?"

"I think it was more than a single instant Milk-Tits."

Tsunade's throat was suddenly very dry. "What did you just call me?"

"I think you would recognize your own name Milk-Tits, you even accepted it yourself after the first hour."

Her eyes widened. '_First _hour_? I can only remember the first ten minutes. How long was I stuck like that for?_' Tsunade was shaken from her reverie by Naruto's comment. "Judging by the expression on your face, I think you have realized that it wasn't a dream. That being the case, it is necessary that you know how your life will be now."

As he continued, Tsunade was becoming more and more angry. '_He can't play with me like this! One punch should set him straight!_'

As she wound up for another punch, Naruto suddenly clutched something in his right hand and swung in the air.

_DING DING DING DING_

All intelligence vacated her brain as she processed the sound, and she found herself taking backseat in her own body as she began to again paw at her own breasts and pussy, mooing all the while. She gazed up at her master, and felt a pulsing in her core as he smiled at her. She watched as he brought up his left hand and snapped. She then blinked. What was she doing on the ground, why was she pinching her left nipple and why was he right hand buried up to her elbow in her pussy? Most of all, why did it have to feel so _good_?

"I think you finally _fully_ understand the situation. Isn't that right Tsunade-chan?"

"H-Hai"

"Good, then I'll just briefly outline what your days will look like. This is actually pretty simple, so I expect that you follow it, okay?"

"O-Okay"

"Good Girl. Now, what I have done to you is change you on a near fundamental level. I have taken the liberty of regressing your age to age twenty, when your body was at peek fitness. Oh, and you'll still maintain you shinobi skills as a heavy impact medic, but off the battlefield, you'll see a need for other things to occupy your mind. Namely, sex and tits.

Every day, you will need to get your breasts milked at two o'clock by me. You will wait at that time in the basement of my apartment complex without clothes and breasts pressed outward from a kneeling position. At exactly two o'clock, those breasts will fill to the brim with milk. The fun thing is that you will not be able to milk them yourself, or with the help of anyone except for me. That means you get to figure out a schedule of missions for me or you will have to deal with the penalties on your own. Speaking of which, here are the penalties for missing an appointment:

For every ten minutes after the milking time when you have not been milked, each of your breasts will fill with one cup of milk.

For every hour after two o'clock, your breasts will grow one cup size permanently.

For every day you skip, you will randomly gain one feature that made you into Milk-Tit, be it the spots, the mooing, or the tit-fondling.

For every two consecutive days that you skip, your libido will gain a larger percentage of control in your mind. Starting at a comfortable ten percent, it will rise to fifty percent by the end of the day, and ninety by the end of the day after.

Well I hope you will have a pleasant evening Tsunade-chan, and I will see you tomorrow."

As Naruto closed the door behind him, Tsunade heavily sat back on her chair. What was she going to do? Naruto had her literally by her tits, and she couldn't see any easy way out of this. Softly crying, she slowly laid her head down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Well here is Prompt #2

For all of you who are just joining me, please check out my profile page on information about these almost-one shots.

- Prompt Master


End file.
